Laser Assistant
|attribute = |released = 13.1.0 |lethality = |rateoffire = 97 (It says 96) |capacity = 50 |mobility = 75 (Current Mobility) |cost = 250 |theme = Christmas Themed |number = 265 }} The Laser Assistant is a Primary weapon introduced in the 13.1.0 update. Description It is a Christmas-themed machine gun that shoots burning lasers. It also has a scope for long range. It deals medium - high damage, has a high capacity, a decent fire rate, and has medium mobility. Appearance It has a small box with an electric sign on it as the ammo case and it is attached to the handle. It has a candy-cane foregrip and has what appear to be copper wires making a square attached to the middle of the gun, resembling an electromagnetic coil. It is mostly dark green. In the latest updates, it features an 8x scope. Combat The player, holding it with both of their hands, would shoot, from this gun, red laser bullets with instant bullet travel time and a burning effect. It possesses an 8x scope, allowing it to perform well at long range. When reloading, the ammo case is taken out and is replaced by another one. Strategy Tips * Due to the high capacity and damage, you can kill many enemies before reloading. You can stay in combat longer before backing off to reload. * Aim at an enemy's head for maximum Efficiency per shot. * With extremely good accuracy, it can be used at all ranges especially now having 8x zoom, however, using it at melee ranges can be a little difficult. * The Burning attribute of this weapon clogs up people's screens and they may tend to panic and lose their control, Take this to your advantage. * This weapon will quickly down unarmored opponents in direct combat. If possible, pack a secondary weapon to take out such users and save ammunition for tougher opponents. * This weapon is general-purpose. So you can use it in any situation, it has decent capabilities at medium-long ranges too. As well as using it as a makeshift automatic sniper rifle. * This gun, when used in Team Fight (PG3D) is excellent at pinning players down due to the sheer size of its magazine. * Covering teammates with the flag in Flag Capture is one of the best ways to use this weapon. * With sufficient training one can estimate where a sprayed bullet might go and direct the weapon as to it, this greatly minimizes the chances of wasted ammo and increases viability in long-range matches. * When cornered this weapon is excellent at killing a few players before being killed yourself. * This goes extremely well with backup weapons with a scope and high damage to create a combo kill shot. Shred enemy armor with a high fire rate and then finish them off with a headshot. * Due to this weapon having a low mobility, bring a high mobility weapon. Also, because it cannot hit as well in long ranges, bring a good Sniper weapon. * This is a good weapon for modes such as Co-op Survival and Arena. In these modes, aim at the body of enemies and fire away. Because each hit gives 5 points, you will rapidly gain tons of points from enemies like Double Headed Zombie because of their high HP. * This weapon is an excellent choice for fighting very mobile players. * Equip this with Cowboy Hat and max Storm Trooper Cape to benefit its reload speed the most. * Take out enemies to long range, as its 8x zoom makes it effective at medium-long range. Counters * Any well-placed hits from one-shot weapons will do the trick. * If this is really giving you trouble, avoid the line of sight and try to flank them, as it buys you time to kill them. * Not many automatic weapons stand a chance at winning a direct firefight with this, especially since critical damage and burning skyrockets its time to kill, range and mobility will take care of most players. * The only weapon can that beat the Laser Assistant in a direct dogfight is the Excalibur. In an indirect situation, however, Black Mamba can slow down the user and may have a chance to make them miss their aim while you strafe around in a zigzag manner around them. ** With competent experience, superior fire rate weapons such as the Champion Peacemaker can take these users out easily. * Using Laser Assistant yourself can be effective when fighting against its user(s). Recommended Maps * Toy Factory * Christmas Town * Night Christmas Town * Heaven Garden Equipment Setups * A weapon to cover long ranges, melee range isn't too big of a problem with how easy it is to create distance. Changelog 13.1.0 * Initial release. ??.?.? * Its fire rate was nerfed from 98 to 97 and its ammo from 80 to 70. However, its Efficiency was buffed to 37. This never actually changed the gun's statistics, just for an accuracy tweak. 14.0.2 * Its damage was buffed, making it a 3 headshots kill instead of 4 to max-armored players. 15.1.0 * It was nerfed once again to 9 headshots kill (1.6 seconds of continuous fire) for balancing reasons. Its capacity was reverted to 80. Trivia *It's part of the Cyber Santa Set. *The weapon's design is based on the M1928 Thompson Submachine Gun and (vaguely) the Singaporean-made Ultimax 100 LMG. *It is the only Primary weapon to feature an 8X scope. *Nowadays, this weapon has a fire rate of approximately 300 shots per minute. *It greatly resembles the Laser RCW from ''Fallout: New Vegas. ''Both are laser sub-machine guns based on the Thompson that have large magazine capacities but middling accuracy. *This weapon's stats has changed multiple time due to buff, balancing and a bug. **When it was released, it was a solid 4 headshots kill. **With the introduction of the Tactical Rifle in the 14.0.2 update, it was a 2 headshots kill due to a glitch. The Tactical Rifle got nerfed to 8 headshots kill and the Laser Assistant regained its status a day later. *The Laser Assistant had a value of about $25 when it was released in the 2017 Christmas update, which is significantly affordable when compared to the price of other gear weapons *This is one of three weapons starting with ‘Laser’, the other two being the Laser Crossbow and Laser Carbine. Gallery Christmas Invasion.png Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Burning Category:Themed Category:Cyber Santa Set Category:Automatic Category:Parts Items Category:Event Set Category:Scoped Category:Mythical